Hiccup and Heather
by Secret Agent A
Summary: Oneshots of Hiccup and Heather. I think they would make a cute couple. Don't like, don't read. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and Heather

**Summary: Oneshots and song fics of Hiccup and Heather. I think they make a cute couple.**

**Kiss You**

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We can go out any day any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

Hiccup was just about finished drawing a sketch of Toothless when a Terrible Terror flew in with a piece of paper in his mouth. The Terror dropped it on Hiccup's desk and flew out the window. Hiccup picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Hiccup_

_I need help. My parents have been fighting ever since you helped me get them back. I don't know why they're fighting but I really need to get away for a while. Meet me at the shore during the evening. _

_-Heather_

Hiccup looked at the paper and put it on his desk. He turned to Toothless and smiled.

"Well Bud, looks like we're having company tonight."

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

When night fell, Hiccup got Toothless and rode to the shores. They saw a small boat and Heather was sitting on a rock a few feet away. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and went over to greet the black haired girl.

"Hey Heather!" He called. The girl looked up and smiled at him before jumping up and hugged him. Hiccup, taken by surprise, hesitantly hugged her back.

"Thanks so much for coming." Heather said, pulling away.

"I'm glad to come." Hiccup stuttered, blushing. Heather giggled and Hiccup had to admit her laugh was adorable.

_And if you_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move_

"I'm sorry about your parents…you know…" Hiccup said, awkwardly. Heather sighed.

"Thanks but that's why I came here." She said, sadly. "I was hoping you could help me take my mind off of them."

"Alright then," Hiccup said, getting on Toothless's back. "You want to come for a ride?"

Heather smiled and took his hand as he helped her up.

"I'd love to."

_Yeah so tell me girl if every time we..._

Heather clung to Hiccup's waist as they soared higher into the sky. She stared up at the stars that sparkled in the sky like diamonds. Hiccup had always sent this joy through her body whenever she was with him. His presence always made her feel better.

_Touch you get this kinda rush_

_Baby say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

"Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Yeah?" Hiccup responded, turning his head to look at her.

"Do you mind if I stay with you for tonight?" Heather asked. Hiccup knew he really liked Heather and he wanted her to stay a bit longer but what would her parents think?

"Sure." He said, unknowingly. Heather grinned and laid her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thanks."

_And let me kiss you_

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

Heather watched as Hiccup and Toothless walked downstairs and she collapsed onto Hiccup's bed. The view of Berk from the skies was beautiful and she had never felt so close to the stars. Heather soon fell asleep and had a strange dream.

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_

_Lookin' so good from your head to your feet_

_C'mon come over here, over here_

_C'mon come over here, yeah_

_Heather was running through a forest but she didn't feel afraid. She felt happier than she ever had been. She laughed as she ran and suddenly heard someone call her name. Hiccup was behind her and her heart fluttered in her chest. Her body was suddenly very close to his and their faces were only inches apart. Heather felt her heart racing as they slowly drew in closer and their lips were only a millimeter apart. The air seemed to disappear like everything around them when-_

Heather woke up with a start when she felt something moist go across her face. Toothless was standing over her with his famous toothless grin. Heather laughed and wiped the saliva from her face.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined when he walked up the stairs. The large black dragon pounced up onto the rafters and jumped around the room. Heather laughed as Hiccup tried to stop Toothless from destroying his room. It took ten minutes to stop Toothless from completely destroying the room and Hiccup sat down next to Heather.

"So, do you want to, um, maybe join me at dragon training?" He asked, shyly.

"I'd love to." Heather beamed.

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_

_Makin' them drool on their chinny chin chins_

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_

_Baby be mine tonight, yeah_

When Heather was taken to the academy, no one wasn't surprised or shocked that Heather returned, especially Astrid.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Snotlout bragged, wiggling his eyebrows at Heather. Heather laughed, uncomfortably.

"Hey guys," She greeted. Tuffnut and Fishlegs just looked at her, dreamily, while Ruffnut and Astrid greeted her, casually. Then Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Alright class, let's get started."

_And if you_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move, yeah_

_So tell me girl if every time we_

The training went by fine. Even though Snotlout tried to hit on Heather and Tuffnut and Fishlegs drooled over her. Hiccup then returned home with Heather and decided to go flying. Heather loved the feeling of the wind blowing at her face and when she was with Hiccup she felt whole. Like he completed her. He made her forget about every problem she remembered.

_Touch you get this kinda rush_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

Heather laid her cheek against Hiccup's shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled wonderful. He smelled like the forest, clean air, and something else. She loved it. Hiccup wasn't like other boys. He was smart, funny; kind, charming, and Heather had to admit it. Hiccup was also very cute. His dark auburn locks looked so soft that she ached to touch them and his beautiful green eyes were like emeralds. Heather tried so hard not to get lost in them. When she first met him she referred to him as the boy with the dreamy green eyes until she found out his name. His smile dazzled her and his hands were soft, caring, and gentle. Heather sighed. Everything about that boy was wonderful.

_And let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

_Let me kiss you_

Hiccup and Heather were now sitting on the roof of Hiccup's house and looking up at the stars.

"Sometimes I think of the stars as diamonds in the sky." Heather said, staring up at the sky.

"So do I." Hiccup said. Unknown to the two teens, their hands were slipping into each other.

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na_

They turned to look at each other and smiled. Hiccup admired how Heather looked in moonlight. Her eyes literally put the stars to shame. Their faces moved in closer. Everything around them seemed to disappear and it felt so right.

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we touch_

They got closer until their faces were an inch apart…centimeter…then…

_You get this kinda rush_

_Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_Every time we touch_

_You get this kinda rush_

_Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby say yeah a yeah a yeah, yeah a yeah_

Heather felt sparks flying in the air when her lips made contact with Hiccup's. His lips were soft and sweet as she kissed him. This was Heather's first kiss and she loved it. She had never been any happier in her life. When they broke apart, Heather felt herself smiling like an idiot. It took a minute for them to get back to reality.

"So, err, are you up for tomorrow?" Hiccup stuttered. Heather kissed Hiccup's cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know it."

_And let me kiss you_

**Okay, my first song fic! I have a new rule around here. If I don't get enough reviews I won't write but in the meantime, I hope you guys liked this. Give me some ideas of what I should write about for Hiccup and Heather and I'll think about what you said. Read and review!**

**-SAA**


	2. Savior Part 1

Savior Part 1

Hiccup knew he should have been asleep at the midnight hour but for some reason he couldn't close his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt this strange feeling that something was wrong. He tried to ignore it by sketching in his journal. He settled by drawing the stars and connecting their patterns. Toothless was asleep on his stone bed as Hiccup sketched. A soft knock at the door snapped Hiccup out of his work. At first, he thought he was hearing things but the knocking started again but with a little more force.

_Who would come knocking at this hour? _Hiccup wondered to himself as he hurried to the door. When he got there he could hear someone softly crying on the other end. Hiccup opened the door and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight. It was Heather. She was shivering all over, she was holding her arms around her waist, her hair was unbraided and messy, and she had fresh bruises covering her face.

"Heather?" Hiccup asked, coming out of his shock. "Oh Gods, what happened to you?"

Heather sniffled and looked up at him with her hazel/green eyes. They were bloodshot from crying.

"H-Hiccup…" She croaked, trying to pull herself together. "My friend, Bjorn…he-he…."

Heather started sobbing and Hiccup took her inside. He had her sit on the bed in his room and Toothless woke up. He went over to Heather and greeted her with a soft purr. Heather gave him a weak smile and scratched his head. Hiccup sat next to her and Toothless laid his head in his lap.

"Heather, what happened?" Hiccup asked. Heather gave a shaky breath and swallowed.

"On my island I have a friend named Bjorn." Heather's voice trembled at the name. "He took me to his house a few days ago and he wanted to be more than friends."

Heather choked on a sob and Hiccup waited patiently for her to continue.

"I-I told him that I just wanted to be friends because I didn't feel the same way." Heather continued. "H-He called me a selfish harlot a-and he…he slapped me and then told me to meet him in the morning. I-I did and he told me that he was good to me and now I had to be good to him."

Hiccup felt his stomach turn at the thought of someone hitting Heather. He knew he hated Bjorn even though he never even met him.

"It's okay Heather." He said, softly. "You don't need to talk anymore if you don't want to."

Heather nodded and looked down at her feet. She hissed when Toothless nudged her side. Hiccup noticed her flinch when Toothless nudged her.

"Heather, I don't think now's a good time to take you to a doctor but I'll look at your injuries and I'll take you to someone in the morning, okay?" Hiccup told her. Heather started sobbing again and Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder but removed it when she flinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Heather looked up at him with a sad smile.

"You're just so good to me." She said. "After all I've done I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"We're friends, Heather." Hiccup spoke, gently. "It's what we do."

Heather first let Hiccup examine her head. Besides the bruises on her face she had a wound on the back of her head. Heather then removed her shirt and Hiccup felt sick. She barely had an area where she wasn't bruised. He had her lift her undershirt to look at her waist. She definitely had some broken ribs. After Heather put her shirt back on Hiccup went to get some homemade medicine from one of the drawers in the kitchen. He poured it into a cup and gave it to Heather.

"Here, you need to drink all of it." He told her. Heather drank the medicine and squinted at the awful taste. She handed it back to Hiccup and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Get some sleep, Heather." Hiccup said, softly. Heather nodded.

"Thanks Hiccup." She whispered.


	3. Savior Part 2

Confession

**Well, here's part two of Savior. After Gothi looks over Heather, she reveals something even more shocking than Bjorn abusing her. Read and Review or I won't write. That's my new rule. I won't update until I get enough reviews.**

The next morning, Hiccup took Heather to see Gothi. Gobber had come to tell them what Gothi said for he seemed to be the one who understood her most. After Gothi looked over Heather she started writing in the dirt with her staff. Hiccup sat next to Heather and held her hand the whole time.

"Err, she says Heather has been abused for about two months and she is suffering from…big belly hairs-OUCH!" Gobber was whacked in the head with Gothi's staff and she started drawing again. Heather had to fake a cough to hide her laughter. "Err, Heather's suffering from depression."

Hiccup rubbed the back of Heather's hand with his thumb as Gothi went to get something. He sighed.

"Do your parents know?" He asked. Heather's eyes got teary at the mention of her parents and looked down at her feet.

"No." She said, not looking up at Hiccup. Hiccup knew there was something she wasn't telling him but he decided to drop it for now. He'll talk with her once she's ready. Gothi then came back over and gestured Heather to follow her. Heather got up and followed the elder woman to another room. There was a tub of water in the corner of the room and a towel next to it. Heather thanked Gothi and waited for the woman to leave before undressing and stepping into the tub. In the middle of her bath, Gothi came back in and laid a new pair of clothes on the other side of the room before taking Heather's clothes as she left. After drying herself off, Heather picked up the clothing Gothi laid out for her. It was a light brown dress that looked old but not ragged. The dress stopped at her shin and Heather tried to get used to the naked feeling of her bare legs. She pulled a pair of leather boots on and walked back to where Hiccup was. Hiccup looked up when Heather entered. He had to admit Heather looked very pretty in a dress and with her hair down. Luscious black locks cascaded past her shoulders and soft tendrils dangled in front of her face. Heather sat next to Hiccup and stared at the wall.

"Hiccup?" Heather whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, thinking she had more to tell.

"I think you deserve to know the whole story." Heather said, twirling the lace on her dress.

"Take your time, Heather." Hiccup soothed, rubbing her back. Heather felt warmth spread through her body at Hiccup's kind words and touches. She tried to speak but she couldn't. Heather looked into Hiccup's emerald eyes. She felt as if he was staring deep into her soul and her heart practically melted. She couldn't hold back any longer. She only hoped Hiccup wouldn't hate her for this. She kissed him like the world was ending. She expected Hiccup to push her away but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Heather felt like she was drowning in bliss. She never wanted to pull away but they needed to breathe. Heather and Hiccup panted as they broke apart. They needed to leave soon but now they continued what they started.

**Sorry if it's a little short. I still need reviews people! If I don't get enough reviews then I won't write. Please don't be shy if you have ideas. Just tell me about it and I'll think about them. See you soon! Remember to review!**

**-SAA**


End file.
